Rejoining Paths
by ColiCakes58
Summary: set in btvs7/atvs4... Angel and Buffy are both going through hard times in their lives, apart they are weak, but together they are strong. Will rejoining their paths make any difference? Its a question fate will lead them to... Chapters 4&5 now up!!!!
1. Memories

**bTITLE: REJOINING PATHSb**

Author: Nicole

Email: Colixxcakes58@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Joss and those entire people do you know how it goes.

Timeline: Sometime in the 7th season of Buffy and 

Summary: Angel and Buffy are both suffering through hard times in their lives, apart they're weak, but maybe together they will be strong? It's a question of if fate will lead them to their final destiny.

Dedication: to all those B/A shippers…. all of you keep the faith and have hope for the true loves.

Rated: R

Spoilers: Season 7 BTVS and season 4 angel

Authors Note: doesn't exactly follow the whole potential slayer thing.

Authors Note 2: A= Angel's Point of view, B= Buffy's Point of view

Authors Note 3: The Angel recall memory in part one it was never one shown on camera just a made up moment. 

**CHAPTER 1: MEMORIES**

**One dreary night in November, Buffy Anne Summers was still grieving over the whole Angel break up ordeal, even though it was four years in the past. She lay on the couch balled up and hugging her knees, motionless, with a dazed, with a distant look spread across her face. Everyone was ashamed of her for her affair with Spike, but no one on this Earth was ashamed of her more than herself. Buffy was disgusted with herself. But the worst of it all she sat they're thinking about her one true love, Angel, which she hadn't seen in one year or so. She knew he didn't love her, and she loved him and had never stopped, what was she to do? No one to love her and only one for her to love, she was just alone./B**

***

**Buffy: **

I finally decided to head upstairs. I got up from my sulking spot on the couch and walked over to the beautiful, cherry wood railing on the steps and stopped. I had thought I had felt something, something I've felt before, and it was a feeling from the past. I stood in the foyer grabbing the railing and looking left to right.

"I am just being over paranoid," I said to myself

***

**Angel: **

I watched her through the window were she was sitting before, where the couch is, I knew that she knew I was there. Or at least she knew something was there. I watched her elegant body waltz up the stairs and turn the corner. As soon as she was out of my sight I felt a pain in my heart, I knew something was wrong with her, I had no idea what, but something was dreadfully wrong. I couldn't just stand there when I knew that my beloved was in pain and something had just scared the hell out of her.

I walked around the corner of Buffy's house and to where the tree we used to climb into her room was. I thought of all those times we snuck in her house. I remembered one specific time exactly though. 

……………………….FLASHBACK……………

_' Angel?'_

_' Ya, it is me Buffy…'_

_' What are you doing here? My mom already found out about you coming to see me at night. She thinks that we are doing something more, you know.' _

_' But what if we are?' I smirked, but instead she shivered and moved away from the window. 'Are you cold, I can come in if it's the window, if you want? '_

_'No! '  She said sternly and firmly. She didn't want him in here, if he didn't remember._

_' Buffy? What is wrong? Come on, you can tell me anything. I promise,' I said worried._

_' Stop…. Stop NOW… stops making promises you cannot keep, Angel' she shouted._

_' Tell me what's wrong please? The sun is about to rise and unless you want a big pile of dust for a boyfriend I suggest you make me go or let me in because I am not going on my own free will.' I said with concern._

_' Fine, get in! Save your damn ass from becoming dust.' She screamed at me with tears running down her face. _

_I walked over to her and she faced the opposite way towards her bathroom. I wrapped my arms around her and she spun around in a hurry and looked straight at me, I will never forget that glare. She looked like she was going to die. I wiped the tears with my thumb and cupped her cheeks._

_'Buffy, what is the matter? Are you okay, are you hurt?' I said scanning her up and down with my eyes. _

_'You 're kidding? You have not the slightest idea of why I am mad? Let's think Angel? What happened exactly 2 years ago today? Oh ya lets see umm think Angel think…. It was the first time that we said we loved each other? But no, I couldn't expect you to remember that do….'_

_I cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips 'Buffy think about what you just said. I would never forget that day! That was one of the best days of my very long life! I love you, never doubt that, never. Do you understand me?' I questioned looking into her sorrowful eyes, which were filled with cold, icy tears. _

_'I just was so upset that you might have forgot, those three words were the best three words I have ever heard, Angel and to think for one second you forgot those three words the first time we said me down right killed me. And to have you react totally oblivious to our basically two years anniversary crushed my heart.' She sobbed and buried her face into my black shirt. _

_' Buffy look at me,' she raised her head in almost shame, 'I love you, I always have and I always will, never ever forget that. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.' I kissed her and picked her up, our lips still entwined, I moved her to the bed. 'Sleep, I'll be here when you wake I just need to close the curtain so the sun doesn't get in, I promise that I will be here for you.' I walked over to the windows and pulled the blinds shut as well as the curtains tightly so I could keep my promise and stay with her._

_'Don't leave I want to fall asleep in your arms.' She said._

_' Anything for you,' though I wasn't tired I took off the shoes and my leather duster and climbed into bed with Buffy and cuddled with her. I kissed her and finally whispered, 'Good night, I love you.' _

_'I love you too, Angel.' She whispered as I kissed the top of her head and brought the covers over her shoulders as well as my arm. I remember her fitting perfectly in my arms, she seemed so small and fragile, if I squeezed too hard I would break her like and egg. But I knew she was strong. I did not blame her for her doubts I have had my own. But this proves our love to be stronger than ever before. We both finally fell asleep in each other's arms. _

_…………END FLASHBACK…….._

The one reason I remember this moment was because tonight was the fifth year anniversary of that night. I wanted to go cuddle her right now and never let her out of my sight ever, but I couldn't. She was happy by she I thought. I was unsure of what was going on though. She seemed so sorrowful. Could it be the same reason I am? Could it be that she was thinking of me on this glorious night? 

What am I kidding? She is probably thinking about some boyfriend of hers. She didn't ever think about me, but what can I say? This is what I wanted for her; I wanted her to have a happy somewhat normal life with a normal boyfriend. I loved her so much and everyday that I was away from her I hurt my ached for her.

***

** Buffy went to go take a shower. **

***

**About an hour later….**

I crawled over the shower bed and on to the cold tile floor with my robe that was pink around me. I was holding a towel trying to cry my hair to dampness. With tears still in my eyes and rolling down my cheeks I sat on my mother's bed and cried softly making no noise, I couldn't help but cry.

Please review I will post more….thank you so much for reading it, it means a lot to me. Have Fun Reading….

.:ColiCakes:. 


	2. A Talk of Tears

**CHAPTER 2: A Little Talk of Tears**

**Angel: **

I saw Buffy with tears in her eyes and my heart went out to her I wanted to say something, but what? What was I suppose to say? 'Hi it' s me, Angel, I know that you hate me with a fiery vengeance, but I was in the neighborhood and I am coming to see you. Ya that will go over well, but here it goes I will say something comforting and sweet… at least I'll try! Hear we go:

"Buffy are you okay?" I asked in a small whisper. 

"Angel? Is that you?" she said pulling the pink robe tighter, trying to straighten her hair plus her face.

"Buffy, you don't have to what you call ' beautiful' for me, I already think you are; just stay the way you are." 

Blushing as she looks down at her nails and starts to pick at the pink nail polish on them, "So what are you doing here anyways?"

"Hello, to you too, Buffy," I said sarcastically somewhat hurt by her words. What was she not happy to see something or me?

"I'm sorry it's just a shock to see you here," she said I kind of felt disappointed and looked down trying not to make eye contact, "But you know what? I pretty happy you are here." 

"I know what you mean, I usually wouldn't come because of our 'agreement', but I heard about the Spike ordeal, and I didn't really think that we should've left things the way they were before when I met you after you a…"

"Died?" she finished for me.

"Yes, but your back now and I didn't want to leave things so bad."

"Thanks, I mean thank you Angel, but that' s not why you're here, I can tell."

"How? What do you mean? How do you know?" I asked back.

"First of all you're a bad liar, you always have been, and two, I can see the sadness in your eyes. Don't lie to me I am here to help you whenever you need me, do you here me? Don't lie, I can handle it, I promise, just tell me, and please come in and sit with me." She motioned me to the seat next to her on the bed in her room. 

I sat down on the bed next to her and she almost winced in pain. "Did I hurt you?"

"No I moved my wrist wrong when you sat and I think I sprained it, don't worry I'll be fine. Back to your story, please I want to know what is wrong," She said with a wince. 

"Wait let me see it and see how bad it is, please I won't hurt you." She hesitated to give me her left wrist and when she finally gave it to me fully I notice why she was so hesitant, she was wearing the Claddagh ring that I had given her so many years ago. I think she was embarrassed, but it touched me that she still wore it. I put myself back in reality and looked at her wrist, "It's not a sprain it looks like you just twisted it, but you should put a bandage on that I can get one for you if they are still in the bathroom."  I asked her as I got up and off the bed.         

"Yeah, same place." She said holding her wrist.

"Okay, be right back." She was wearing the ring. The ring I had taken off as soon as I thought I had fallen in love with Cordelia. Does this mean she doesn't have a boyfriend? Does this mean she still loves me? If she does still love me and is wearing her ring, well that means I have betrayed my own wife! Buffy still loves me! Maybe she does remember that night five years ago! How could I love Cordelia or rather should I say think I love Cordelia when I love Buffy, I mean I always have loved her. And I knew even if I were with Cordy she would still be the first women in my life, and she always will be. 

I looked for the bandages for her wrist and grabbed them. I breathed deeply before I stepped out of the bathroom and sat back down on the bed, but her ring was in the way I would have to tell her to take it off. "Um… Buffy you have to take the ring off so that I can put the wrap on your wrist." 

She nodded and took it off placing it on the night side table in a small wooden box that when she opened it laid the cross that I have given her all those years ago. She looked back at me waiting for me to put the wrap on. I did and placed her wrist on her lap and she sat back on the bed. 

"Maybe, I should change into my pajamas before we talk, would that be okay with you?" she said questioningly. 

"Of course, I'll turn around for you," I said shyly.

***

**Buffy:**

"Thanks Angel," I said remembering the day that I told him he could look as I changed and he told me that I was a goddess, I wish it were so this time. I wonder what he thought when he saw my ring. It made me feel stupid because he was obviously not wearing his and he is the one that gave it to me. I had no idea what he was thinking right now. Man that would be a good time for that mind reading thing. Oh that's right, I can't read his mind! Not funny here! 

After I changed into my silk white pajama shorts and matching button up top, I sat back down next to Angel on my bed. " Okay Angel, what's up, I'm here for you."

"Umm… I don't exactly know how to say this Buffy…." 

Oh my goodness what is he trying to say to me? Is he hurt? Is he going to die? Is he going to become human? Thoughts of joy and sadness ran through my head and I became anxious and nervous for him, but I had to be here for him. "Angel, you know that you can tell me anything," I coed as calmly as I possibly could try to comfort him in the best way. 

"Well…okay…I'm saying just don't interrupt or I won't be able to finish, alright?" he asked me looking in my eyes for an answer. 

By this time I was truly worried because his eyes showed so much pain, but I answered, "Of course anything for you Angel. "

He looked at me with a great worry in his eyes and I became so concerned that I put my hand on top of his and he took my hand and I sat on my bed criss-cross style, holding the love of my life's hand, and waiting for him to tell me what's wrong. In some peoples mind this would mean a second chance, but I knew that that wasn't the case. Something was wrong like it always was. It would never be happily ever after, and we both knew it, but it seemed like something else was wrong this time I could feel it. It seemed like he was so distant and far away. 

He started, "I'm really ashamed of what I have been feeling for the past year, I've fallen in love with Cordelia." He paused looking at me for a slight second and continued, but I did not listen I just looked at him. I could see how much he had been hurt by look on my face because it was emotionless. Until a single tear slid down my face and he reached out for me.

"Don't YOU dare touch me Angel? You have no right to touch me!" I moved away from him and sat on the chair next to the vanity. 

"Buffy… I know your upset..." 

I cut him off, "I'm not upset, I am shattered, ANGEL! I think about you day and night even when I was with Spike or even Riley I…"

He interrupted me, "That's the point you were with two other people and now that I am with one you can't be happy for me, that I fell in love. That's all I ever wanted for you to be so why can't you just be happy for me?"

"WHY? I can't believe you are asking me this! As I was saying before- even when I was with them I wished it was you, BUT you didn't want me and I thought maybe when you became human that there would be a chance for you and me. But you falling in love have proven to me that I am going to be miserable for the rest of my life! Because I have only loved one man in my whole life and that's you, neither Riley nor Spike! It was always you I never loved them. Then you me tell that you and Cordelia are in love! Just get out!" I flailed at him.

"No, this is so not my fault Buffy. You can 't blame all your problems in our break-up on me!"

"What are you talking about? YOU are the one who left me! YOU are the one that told me that you didn't want to be with me! But I wanted to be with you! Because I loved, love you! You didn't care and I've been shattered one too many times. This now just tops it off! Get out if you are just here to hurt me." 

He grabbed me by the arm, "How can you say that I never loved you! I gave up my life for you, I was human and just so you would live I gave it up!"

"What the hell are you talking about, ANGEL? You were never human!"

"I… I umm…" he stuttered.

"What Angel? What are you saying? Are you saying that you were human I didn't know about it and you gave up you 'life' for me?" I asked sarcastically and just stared at him.

He just stared at me. What the hell was he talking about? Did he know that I was kidding? "So what is the answer Angel," I screamed.

"Yes, Buffy, is that what you wanted to hear? Did you want to hear that it is all about you? I mean I try moving on and I can't, that is why I came here to make amends. BUT apparently you can't deal with that, so when you are mature enough to talk to me like real adult I'll be in L.A." 

"Well, maybe you can just get Cordelia to talk to you and then maybe you'll like that,"

"Sounds like a good idea…." And he walked away slowly from me and got out the window.

"You know I was hoping that you still loved me, Angel, because I do, but know I don't know if I can forgive you. I just have one thing to say I never loved anyone, but you. And I am honored to say that you were once mine, and you gave your life for me," I sobbed out.

***

**Angel:**

I heard her sobs and her words, I wanted to take her in my arms and stop her crying. But then I would be giving in to her. My pride won over, and I did not turn around afraid I would make it worse. " I love you," I whispered under my breath, unknowing if she heard or not. 

"I love you, I always will," I heard her say and I walked away with a tear falling down my cold face.  

Thanks for reading again and thanks to the reviewers it means a lot to me. If you have any suggestions you can e-mail or review. 

.:ColiCakes:.


	3. The Mansion

**CHAPTER 3: At the mansion **

**At the mansion:**

I noticed that it wasn't that dirty, and the vines of the plants did not take over the place, and that clean sheets were on the bed, red silk with two pillows on it. It looked beautiful, there was still a sent of vanilla in the air, it hit me. Buffy had been taking care of it for me. She was so sweet, I didn't know if this was for her, or me, but either way I should thank her. That would be a good reason to go see her again. I took all of my clothes off except my boxers and white beater and crawled under the sheets.

I smelled the sent of her, beautiful vanilla and strawberries, it was her personal scent that I loved taking in. I lay there just wondering what she was doing there and I finally feel asleep to the sent of Buffy. I dreamt of her. Just like I always will, and always have. 

**Angel had decided to stay in town at the mansion as he thought about what he wanted next, now he wanted Buffy and Cordelia. He didn't want to go back to Los Angeles without telling Buffy what he had come here today. He was confused, but had to go see her one-day. He wasn't much for talk so he just brooded in the mansion.**

**Buffy was still crying in her bed that night when Angel had arrived at the mansion. She lay there just sobbing into the pillow with her ring back on; Buffy was hurt so many times by him, but yet still loved him. **

**Tuesday afternoon around 8 o'clock the sun had already set….**

**Buffy: **

I walked into the mansion I usually went there when I was upset and just lay in his sheets, smell his sent. Even though he didn't live there I kept a toothbrush, brush, a hand mirror, and some extra clothes. In one of his draws right next to a leather duster he had left there and a red shirt. I sometimes stayed there after patrol, I felt safe there like he was there. I needed his comfort, and the mansion gave me that. Even though he never said he loved me last night, I still loved him and I know that somewhere deep inside of him he loved me as well. 

I wanted him to be with me, but he wanted to be with Cordelia it was obvious he cared for me of course or else he wouldn't' t have come to see me. But it felt in my heart that he didn't, and I know that might not be true but last night when he just walked away from me that's what I felt. I felt not good enough. He just went back to Los Angeles and Cordelia. Angel left me there crying. When I was younger and he was with me, he wouldn't 't have done that. He would've taken me in his arms and held me. I know it. Or he would've just stayed with me or even whipped my tears. But he didn't. He doesn't know me, and I don't know him. 

He wasn't the same person I grew to love all those years ago. Angel wasn't the same Angel. He wasn't the same sweet, gentle, loving, cryptic man that I ounce feel in love with and still was till this day. But I still loved him nether the less. I think I will always loved him, my star crossed lover.

**Thinking of Angel, the blonde slayer fell asleep to the sound of her hearts longing for Angel, her Angel. She dreamed of when they would be together.**

**Angel:**

I walked out of the Sunnydale butchers shop were I had been a regular customer all those years ago. The main butcher, Mike, still worked there and was happy enough to give me blood no questioned asked. The only thing hr asked was how Buffy was because every time she came in there without me she was always distant through her thoughts. As he said that my heart weekend for my love…. Buffy. 

Even though my heart was aching and longing for Buffy, Cordelia was my matter at hand; I had never told her that I left L.A. She was a probably worried sick about me being gone, or the most likely emotion she has right now is pure hatred for Buffy. Cordy wasn't as dumb as she used to be she had probably figured out that I had gone to Sunnydale to see Buffy. But she probably hadn't guessed it was to confront her about the prophecy because Cordelia didn't even know yet. 

The only one who knew was I. I was turning to Buffy first because she was the one who deserved to know about it, Cordy wasn't. Buffy had never fallen back in love, and waited for me. So my second love, Cordy would have to wait second. Just how she was in my heart, second Buffy was the love of my life and always will be. But it seemed like she didn't want to be with me, which is until last night when I saw her tears when I told her I loved Cordy. If only I could've finished and told her. No wait, she would be even more upset that I couldn't be with her again, but not because of vampires or demons it was because of my heart. 

As I walked towards the mansion all I could think about was Buffy and the look on her face last night, she looked like she was going to die from a broken heart. And I don't know why I reacted that way to what she told me. I just was over whelmed and let my pride and confusion win over my heart. I don't know what else I would've done though. I am so confused over my feelings for both Cordy and Buffy.

I stepped into the mansion threshold and I felt something weird. Someone was either in the mansion or has been there lately, a human I mean. I set the blood in the fridge and walked into the living room, no one had been there. Then I walked into the bedroom and it hit me the minute I walked in there from the smell, it was Buffy. She smelled like sweet vanilla and strawberries. Like a beautiful spring day, it was her own personal sent and plus her shampoo. 

And sure enough as I walked towards my bed her figure was under the sheets. I never could wake her. It was the only time I had seen Buffy smile in over three years. She looked at peace in my bed, so innocent. I have no idea why she was there, but it didn't bother me too much. Instead of waking her I gave into my emotions and lie with her. I took off my shoes and duster and crawled under the sheets. I lie there and the temptation of waking her or holding her at least was too strong, I took her in my arms and cuddled her in my arms. She fit perfectly. I knew when she woke up there would question and that we needed to talk, but for know I could just hold her.

This could be the last time I am ever this close to her. A tear trickled down my face with that thought. I loved her, and I knew that she loved me. And finally this might be our chance to be together and I screwed it up by having ties with someone else. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Buffy, but there was Cordelia. I knew that Cordelia and I could make a great couple, but Buffy and I fit and we made the best couple. We were true soul mates. Everyone saw that, even her and I, yet we did not give in because the road was long. And to find love this strong was almost impossible. Even though every time she is close around me it feels as if my loneliness disappeared, our hope was gone. I didn't know if we would ever be together again, but I can at least pretend until she wakes…

**Angel thought about what it would be like to be human and be with Buffy or Cordelia as he drifted to sleep with Buffy in his arms. **

**Buffy:**

** I stirred as I felt the sun rise…. I could sense it. As I was about to turn over I felt something surrounding me. Not a light or magic, but something hard, solid, and cold. I panic at first, and then I saw it was arms. But who would hold me in there arms Spike? No too muscular. Angel. That's why I felt something when I woke, but I didn't want to think it was he because it was just a dream I thought in my head. But it wasn't it was Angel, but why was he in bed with me? Is this a dream? What is going on? I thought he was in L.A.**

Did he love me? I turned in his arms and he had a lopsided grin on his face. I took in his features, his strong jawbones, his eyelids, and especially his peaceful grin one that I wanted to kiss right off. I did, I kiss his lips gently. I had no idea how he would react but I couldn't lose anything now. To my surprise he stirred and kissed right back. Not even opening his eyes. As if knowing it were me, or maybe he thought that I was Cordelia. Maybe they slept together every night. Maybe I was just there at then wrong second. 

I broke the kiss with that sad thought and he opened his eyes gently. 

"Good morning beautiful," he answered my question there he wasn't expecting Cordelia. He was expecting me. 

"Hi," I said wearily and he leaned down and kissed my head. 

"Did you sleep well, love…Buffy?" he stuttered over that, he loved with me.

"In your arms I will always sleep well," I said whole-heartedly. I saw his eyes grow with sadness as I said this. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"Nothing" 

"That's a something face, Angel," I looked in squarely in the eye. He looked as if he were going to cry, there was no frustration in his eyes like there was when he had left me when I was a senior. He looked at me with sadness and love in his eyes. It seems that he was truly happy looking down at me. And to tell you the truth even the scene from two nights ago had happened I was happy. 

"I love you, Buffy." He said in a low, sweet voice.

"What about Cordy…." He cut me off with a kiss.

"She doesn't matter, don't you see why I came here?" he asked me leaning his forehead against mine.

**Angel:**

"To tell me you're in love with Cordelia?" she said with a single tear falling down her cheek. I wiped it with my thumb and cupped her checks so she looked at me straight.

"Never Buffy, I could never fall in love completely. I came to tell you I thought I was until I found out about my soul being permanent, and" I saw her smile broadly and another tear slipped down her face, I smiled back and continued, " there is a prophecy for me becoming human one day. I know this sounds funny after all those years apart, but when Wesley found out all I could think of was how I wanted to come to you and tell." She cried in my arms. "Does this mean you're happy?"

"Of course, I love you and you love me, what happens next?"

"Well I was thinking we have some alone time just me and you," I winked.

"I like that plan," she smiled.

"Then I have to tell everyone else including Cordelia who doesn't know that I left," I looked at her as she winced. 

"Ouch…but we will worry about that later." I smiled and bent my head to kiss her sweetly.

The kiss grew more passionate and she put her hands around my face as I moved mine to her back to sit her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. Finally needing air she pulled away, but quickly looked into my eyes, panting heavily.

"I love you, and I want you to make love to me," she said with all the passion ever.

"Right now?" I asked shyly.

"Now, I need you now," she said huskily.

I grabbed her and kissed her entwining my hands in her hair. My hands slipped down to her back and lifted the hem of her shirt upwards. Breaking the kiss only for enough time to ripped her shirt from her head. She was in my arms kissing me tenderly.

She said, "Angel, I love you," 

"I love you too," 

As I kissed her shoulders she shivered. With that I covered her body with mine as she messed with the buttons of my shirt. She undid each one precisely as I kissed her neck and shoulders. They tasted like honeysuckle, sweet and soft. She completed her task of taking off my shirt and I pulled my arms away from her body still kissing her to takeoff the garment. After that she undid the clasp on my belt, I didn't hold back. She took off my black pants fully then leaving me clad in my emerald boxers. 

------****

**Buffy:**

From that moment on I was lost in the ecstasy of happiness and he was lost inside me. It was perfect bliss.  The only thing I had ever wanted was mine, Angel. He was mine and I was his, forever and always. I feel asleep soon after I had reached my peak in his arms while he stroked my hair gently. I loved when he stroked my hair it soothed my thoughts and doubts about us. We were perfect in every single way for a moment in time….

Use your Imagination for the rest people…I know you have that power of you wouldn't be reading this at the moment. And if you can't imagine what I am trying to set-up than your kind of dumb.haha just kidding. Thank you so much for reading please review and tell me if you want me to go on… Thanks to:

Janerz

Sailor Earth

Tariq

Queen Boadicea

 For Reviewing. 

.:ColiCakes:.


	4. Morning A Glow

**CHAPTER 4: MORNING A GLOW**

**Angel:**

This time around I woke up first, before my love. I looked down at her sleeping form and watched her sleep peacefully in my arms. I stroked her scalp once again because I know how much she liked the feeling; even though we needed to talk I didn't wake her. There would be time for that later tonight when I could go places with her.  It was mid afternoon right about known from what I could tell. I did not have clocks in the mansion- I would I have to fix this place up if I am going to stay-- if she wants me to stay. 

I watched her chest go in and out under the covers and I took an unnecessary breath making her shiver. I pulled her body father into mine and held her bringing the covers over her. She sighed unconsciously as I held her and stroked her hair. She stirred in my arms suddenly. She looked over to the other side of the bed were I had been lying before. I felt her tense, I suppose that she didn't know that I was here and she was panic stricken about me not being on that side. 

"Angel?" she cried.

"I'm here," she turned around and looked at me lying in his arms.

"Morning,"

"I think its afternoon, but good morning to you too,"

"Sleep well?"

"Yes of course being with you I always will. I've been awake for an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?" 

"Couldn't, never could," 

"Why were you staring at me anyways? I know I looked all messed up."

"You look fine, not fine beautiful, Buffy," 

"But you don't count," she smirked as I ran my hand over her back since she was still sitting up. 

"Who else is going to see you my sweet?" I said in a low tone, lifting my self-up to kiss her shoulder and lowing I back down.  

"MMMmmmhhh… Your right," she gave in and sighed. She lay back down next to me and hugged me. I kissed her tenderly. "I' m kind of hungry," she sighed and looked up at me.

"I don't think so I have food," 

"Only plasma in the fridge?" 

I nodded yes in reply as I laughed.

"Well that's okay no adventure is two big for Super Angel and Wonder Buffy," she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Daylight," I moaned sadly as I kissed the bottom of her spine. I guess she felt me frown because she snapped her head around to look at me. She nestled into my chest. I thought of everything I couldn't give her and the life she deserved better than me, to be in the sunlight. How I wished she would accept me for the animal I am.

"Stop thinking Angel; don't think you're not good enough for me because you are. You deserve more than me even because you choose to help people for your own free will I was the one that was chosen. You are the one thing that I love in this world, and I thank you for everything you given me, from sadness, to worry to eternal happiness," tears welled in her eyes. " You are the one that should forgive me for me being so mean to you over the past four years and not understanding that you loved me. I had so much resentment for all those years. When I was sad I would think of that night sitting down on the pear when you gave me the claddagh and you smiled at me. I think of your smile and my world lights up. When you smile my life makes sense. I was put on this earth to help people and love you and only you. I've been way too stupid over the years and I couldn't see that you were the one. I'm sorry," she said a tear slipped down her face, "It's all my fault, I'm sorry." 

I was stricken by her thoughts; I cupped her face and looked down at her, "is that what you truly think, this is your fault?"

She nodded and just cried as I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It's not, it never was, it was not my fault either, it's was no ones fault. Things just happen. Do you understand me? I love you I always will. Nothing can change that not the sorrow or the misery and especially not the happiness. We can be almost like a real couple now. No more doubts, no more fears, only forgiveness and happiness. We will be together, I promise you. The only thing we have to worry about now is telling everyone and getting food." I smirked trying to lighten my tone even though emotions were built inside me.

"I have a better idea! I'll take a shower and get all dressed and then we will talk, and then it will be nightfall. Patrolling and food for me…us!" she cheered and sat up.

"You have stuff here?" I questioned.

"Um… ya!" she smirked grabbing the sheet and ran to the dresser, "Burr… its cold maybe we should think about heating." 

"Or I could be your heater," I smirked and jogged to her rapping my arms around her. 

That would work if you were warm or maybe you weren't all naked," she joked.

"You don't like me like this?" I smiled.

"I like you anyways, sunny side up, dressed or naked, doesn't matter. All works for me." she giggled. 

"Well how about you just go take a shower now," I smiled and hit her butt as she grabbed her shampoo, conditioner and towel.

"That works, I'll miss you," she blew me a kiss and walked on.

"Same," I set my blanket on the bed and made it. I cleaned her stuff off the floor and mine as well. I smirked as I did this- I couldn't clean them, what was I going to wear? Forget that now I was going to shower with her. 

I stepped in the bathroom the water was running and she had no idea that I was in there. I climbed into the shower/bath and grabbed her. She screamed and then turned around and giggled. She tried to look annoyed, but failed miserably.

"You scared the crap out of me Angel!" she punched me.

"What not happy to see me?" 

"I'm always happy to see you," she giggled in to my mouth as I bent down and kissed her.

"Okay how about I wash your hair?" 

"Shampoo please," I asked. She bent down to get it I admired her back muscles as they stretched out. She looked incredible. She handed me the shampoo bottle and I squeezed some of the blue goo in my hand. I massaged it into her hair and she moaned. I knew she loved when I played with her hair on her head and I had never done this to someone else. Hearing her moan made me smile. I finished my deed. "Alright, wash it out and conditioner then," I watched her wash It out. It amazed me how she had grown in these last few years. Last night she seemed so sad, but today with me she had smiled more than I have seen her smile in the last couple of years when I had come to help her or watch over her. Maybe I truly did make her happy. Suddenly she handed me the conditioner I think she was ready for another time of me to wash her hair. "Okay, wash it out again." She did that too and then she turned around and looked at me ready to wash my hair. 

"Wait I am not done," I protested. She looked puzzled at me. But then when I grabbed her washcloth and smothered it with soap she understood. She had to be completely cleaned. Head to toe. I washed her shoulders with the washcloth. I let the washcloth drop and used my hands; I stopped for a second to see if she would protest, she didn't. I proceeded. I moved my hands down to her stomach and rubbed in clean I moved back up to her neck slowly brushing over the scar I had left. I finished and she turned around in excitement to do me now.

**Buffy:**

I took the shampoo in my hand and reached up and massaged the soap in his hair. He was much taller than I, so I had to stand on my tipsy-toes. It was hard, but I finished. "Wash mister," I said hitting him on the butt like he did to me before. He did I watched his back muscles as he moved his hands up to his hair, he was amazing still. He had stayed in shape all those years. "Okay, body wash time!" I exclaimed over the hot water running. I took the washcloth and covered his shoulder with it letting the soap seep down ward. I scrubbed his back with my fingers. Coming back up to his shoulders, I massaged his traps with my palms and kissed his back. I finished my job and he turned back around to wash off. 

"Wait I am not done," I protested. She looked puzzled at me. But then when I grabbed her washcloth and smothered it with soap she understood. She had to be completely cleaned. Head to toe. I washed her shoulders with the washcloth. I let the washcloth drop and used my hands; I stopped for a second to see if she would protest, she didn't. I proceeded. I moved my hands down to her stomach and rubbed in clean I moved back up to her neck slowly brushing over the scar I had left. I finished and she turned around in excitement to do me now.

**Buffy:**

I took the shampoo in my hand and reached up and massaged the soap in his hair. He was much taller than I, so I had to stand on my tipsy-toes. It was hard, but I finished. "Wash mister," I said hitting him on the butt like he did to me before. He did I watched his back muscles as he moved his hands up to his hair, he was amazing still. He had stayed in shape all those years. "Okay, body wash time!" I exclaimed over the hot water running. I took the washcloth and covered his shoulder with it letting the soap seep down ward. I scrubbed his back with my fingers. Coming back up to his shoulders, I massaged his traps with my palms and kissed his back. I finished my job and he turned back around to wash off. 

"All done!" he said, and turned the water off. He looked at me and then the towel, "only one," he said, "we'll share." He stepped out of the bath/shower and dried him self off. "Your turn," I jumped out and dried the towel. He took it back from me and wrapped it around his butt.

"What about me?"

"I couldn't forget you love," he picked me and I wrapped my legs around his waste. His hands slid around my back with the towel and he carried me over to the bed. I got up and got my clothes from the dresser tossing him a red button up shirt.

"There you go, got a duster in there too, but no pants," I smirked and put on my underwear, "Guess we have to go shopping for more than one thing." I giggled and finished putting on my clothes, black jeans and a white plain tee shirt.

"Ya, well we got an hour until sunset, how about I drink my 'plasma' and make a fire since your cold and we can call Giles and tell him we need to meet and talk." 

"Good plan, now get dressed and I'll go fix you some plasma. Hot or cold?"

"Hot, taste better." 

"Coming up I'll go and make some for you." 

"Thanks." I watched her walk out of the room, I loved her, but yet I think I should go. The power inside of me is telling me I need to be in L.A. working my problems out. She walked back in the room at that second; I cut my sad thoughts off and stared at her lovingly. 

"Here you go," she smiled and walked into the living room where there was a leather couch and recliner. 

"Do you want me to start a fire since you are cold?" I asked sipping some blood from the mug. 

"That would be great," she smiled and was kind of distant as she sat on the couch. I grabbed the small fluffy blanket from the closet and pulled it over her. I kissed her on the head and she curled up in it. I placed some longs in the fireplace and lighted it with the lighter. Soon the fire had become a roaring fire. I sat down next to her on the couch and set my glass down on the table. The next thing I knew she was sitting in my lap cuddling with me and she was about to go right back to sleep in my arms when I had to suggest something.

"We should call Giles and tell him to call everyone and for them to meet us at your house at how bout eight?" 

"MMkk," she sighed laying her head back on my shoulder and resting, she was obviously tired from lat night. I was proud that I could tire her out. 

I dialed the number at Giles I heard two rings and then came, "Hello?" It was Giles. 

"Do you want me to start a fire since you are cold?" I asked sipping some blood from the mug. 

"That would be great," she smiled and was kind of distant as she sat on the couch. I grabbed the small fluffy blanket from the closet and pulled it over her. I kissed her on the head and she curled up in it. I placed some longs in the fireplace and lighted it with the lighter. Soon the fire had become a roaring fire. I sat down next to her on the couch and set my glass down on the table. The next thing I knew she was sitting in my lap cuddling with me and she was about to go right back to sleep in my arms when I had to suggest something.

"We should call Giles and tell him to call everyone and for them to meet us at your house at how bout eight?" 

"MMkk," she sighed laying her head back on my shoulder and resting, she was obviously tired from lat night. I was proud that I could tire her out. 

I dialed the number at Giles I heard two rings and then came, "Hello?" It was Giles.

"Hello Giles, it's Angel, I wanted to tell you that I am in town and Buffy is at the mansion with me discussing things, so no need to worry about her. Well she wanted me to call you and say that we want all of the 'Scooby Gang' to meet at Buffy's tonight at eight. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes, um, that will be fine, is everything alright then?"

"Everything is fine; we just need to talk with you guys if that is alright?"

"Fine with me, I'll call the others." 

"Thank you. Good bye Giles." 

"Um Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Take care of her for me." 

"I will good bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone soon after Giles did and looked down at Buffy she was now staring at me.

"Giles going into 'over-protective-dad' mode?" she asked and scrunched her nose.

"Yup, pretty much, but that's all right he said that he would meet us there with everyone at eight. So we have an hour until sunset and four hours until we have to be at your house." 

"Alright,"

"What do you want to do in the mean time?" I winked at her suggestively knowing that she still couldn't see me.

"I'm tired Angel, just let me sleep then we will go get you some pants, and me some food, then we'll go to my house." She said and kissed me tenderly on the lips, "Ewe, you taste like raw pig," she giggled. 

"You taste like peppermint," I laughed.

"The wonder of toothpaste, try it sometime. " She yawned and set her head back on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her possessively. I kissed her head lightly.

"Good night," she smiled in my arms and fell asleep contently.

***


	5. Spill

**CHAPTER 5: SPILL **

**Buffy's house at 8pm.**

**Angel:**

Buffy sat in my lap on the couch, she held my hand for support and I caressed it slowly with my thumb. She was nervous because she didn't know how her friends would react to them being together.  They would all be here any minute now and I could tell Buffy was fighting back tears. My face showed no emotion, I just sat there with my forehead on hers, caressing her hand slowly trying to prevent the tears before they came. We hadn't spoke for about a half and hour, we just sat there.  Finally she was the first one to speak.

"I love you, Angel, no matter what happens tonight," she smiled for the first time.

"I love you too, Buffy. Nothing that happens here can change how I feel about you, nothing will ever change that, understand?" I said slowly bringing my opposite hand from her hip to her face cupping it and kissing her gently. 

"What the hell is Dead Boy doing kissing Buffy?" Xander walked in and screamed sarcastically. 

When I took my eyes off of Buffy I saw Willow, Xander, Giles, and Anya staring at us with gaping mouths. I encouraged Buffy to speak when she said nothing by looking back at her and nodding.

She just looked at me, then spoke, "Um, guys, this is what Angel and I wanted you to meet us here for, we are back together." 

"Why don't you guys sit down, and I'll get Dawn," Buffy gestured toward the couch and jogged up the stairs.

"Dead Boy, I swear if you hurt her I will kill your already dead butt," Xander mocked me.

"Xander do calm down," Giles said rather calmly, just like he always did in his British tone of voice. 

Xander sat back down at Giles commented and just gave me a stern glance, until Buffy came in the room nervously smiling and playing with her hands. I loved the way she always did that; so calm and collected she tried to be; yet she never was. But I loved her for it. She came in and smiled at me and then took a seat next to me. She sat thigh-to-thigh with me and grabbed my hand so tight that if I were not a vampire I wouldn't have been able to not scream. She was scared, and that was not a good sign because Buffy was usually never scared. I looked over at her and her eyes were filled with pain, something was wrong, and it was her fear. I looked at her and just gave her hand a little squeeze to sign to her that it would turn out all right. I looked back to the crowd as Dawn joined them.

"Well, Angel and I have decided to get back together," Buffy gleamed.

Just then the door opened and shut. When I looked over my grand-childe, Spike, grimaced at Buffy and myself. "Well, bloody hell, Slayer, its true," I looked at him questionably.  "Oh get off it Peaches, I heard from my buddies down at poker that you and the Slayer have been shagging it up in that bloody mansion of yours," he barked and smirked at the same time.

"What?!? Buffy, DEAD BOY?!? You slept together? WHAT? Your Angelus and SOMETHING is wrong with you BUFF! Are you going to let him kill us? What are you thinking, Willow get the curse, and Giles get some stakes, and BUFF, get away from Angel. Am I not seeing something here because you are sitting in the loving company of ANGELUS!" he screamed and panicked.

"Oh sod off Xander, for Christ sakes, my bloody sire is not here at this very moment, its just Poof over there," Spike exclaimed.

"Thank you Spike…. I think," Buffy added.

"Xander, Spike is right, keep your mouth shut until we find out what Buffy and Angel are up to," Dawn corrected Xander glaring at him. 

"Thank you Dawnie," Angel commented.

"Okay you guys umm…well," the blushing girl stammered next to me.

That was my cue to chime in, "I have my soul restored, okay, so don't worry,"

"How are we supposed to trust you?" Xander smirked. 

"Are you still alive?" I asked.

"Ya, the word, 'duh' is coming in mind," Xander said sarcastically.

"Well, if lost my soul every single one of you would be dead by now, and your not. So I have a soul, Xander," I narrowed my eyes in anger at him.

"Angel, how was your soul restored?" Giles asked in a concerned tone.

"Wesley, actually found a ritual. It was a prophecy that tipped him off. He found that my soul has been safe for quite some time now, ever since Willow did the spell," I answered.

"How did you find this out?" Giles still asking me questionably. 

"Well, there was the spell that Jenny…ermp …. Willow had and he was reading over it. It restored my soul and protected it from the curse of one true moment of happiness. Therefore, I can not lose my soul," I sighed in relief that the chat was finished. 

"What about the prophecy you mentioned before?" He was asking too many questions. 

"This prophecy speaks of one day that a souled vampire will earn redemption. Since I am the one of the only souled vampires I figured it was about me," I answered.

"Yes, very well Angel. Do you think that I could see the book that you found this prophecy?" the British, ex-watcher inquired.

"Of course, when I go back to L.A. I'll get Fred to dig it up for me, along with an other prophecy that I was about to mention," I paused as I felt all the eyes in the room switch to my face. "There is this prophecy that speaks of the coming of the 'First'. It says that the 'First Evil' will try to take over the world." 

"Oh just great! Another big bad" Buffy exclaimed.

"Another one that wants to take over the world. Don't these baddies ever get a new plan than taking over the world? I mean the most original was sucking the world into Hell by…" Xander stopped full sentence I knew what was coming out of his mouth…Angelus… "Opps sorry dead boy didn't mean to drag up old past."

I truly couldn't believe that Xander was apologizing to me. I think the boy must have been growing up to actually apologize to me…his worse enemy. 

"Well, than very well Angel, do you have any idea when you will be going back to L.A. to get these prophecies?" Giles questioned. 

"Yeah Dead Boy, when are you out of our lives for good…again, hopefully," Xander jumped up in excitement.

I stole a glance at Buffy and her face was hard and eyes were cold. I could tell that she hadn't thought about me leaving her even if it was only for a short time. I couldn't blame her, but I had thought it all night. I still hadn't come up with an answer to that question but I guess now I will have to say something. 

"Well, I was actually thinking of at least going to get the prophecy and talk to the L.A. gang. But I truly do not know what they will say about Buffy and my self's relationship. Sop therefore when I get to L.A. and talk to everyone I will decide the duration of the trip when I get there and talk to them," I said to the Sunnydale group that sat in front of me and half of it directed to my love next to me. 

"In other words the Poof over there hasn't talked to Fluffy yet because they were too busy basking in the happiness and good shit like that." Spike said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Spike! Dawns in the room for heavens sake," Buffy bit at the vampire. 

"BUFFY! I'm not a kid anymore! I know about stuff like that. Especially Angel and you stuff!" Dawn spat back. 

"And how would that be bit?" Spike sat down next to her and put an arm around her in question. 

"Spike! Ewe… Stop it!" Dawn screamed and hit him playfully. Everyone laughed at there fun.

I could see something happening with these two. They were kind of cute together in an odd way. But I could see my grandchild and Dawnie becoming a couple for an odd reason. 

"You guys are such losers," Xander laughed out.

"Oh sod off Harris!" Spike growled. 

Buffy and I just sat there laughing at the pair. Personally I was glad that the eyes were off of us for the moment and they were put on the blossoming teenager and vampire. It was a great relief; I never liked to be the center of attention. 

"So what are you and Peaches doing tonight, Fluffy?" Spike asked the petite Slayer beside me. 

"Of course your gonna do romanticy stuff and lots of smoochies and staying up late, right?" Willow asked rather excitedly. 

"Actually I planned on hanging with you guys here and the 'smoochies' will come after, Will," Buffy giggled and her face turned red. If the blood actually moved through my body then it would be all in my face because that was deathly embarrassing. 

"Oh, fun night with the Buffsters!" Xander shouted. 

"Don't forget Peaches, Harris," Spike added in and ruined Xander's fantasy. 

"Oh common you guys! It will be like old times…the core of the Scoobies," Dawn said.

"Plus Spike," Giles chimed in.

"Plus Spikey… we can watch the horror monster movies that aren't scary and eat popcorn," the young teen exclaimed. 

"Dawnies right you guys. We'll have a good time," Willow added in to the madness.

"That sounds like a plan, lets head to the video store now," Buffy said

TO BE CONTINUED….

Sorry to leave it at that guys, but I need your advice. First, should Dawn and Spike be together or not? And what about Buffy and Angel I was thinking about a little Angelus coming out later because of the First, I need suggestions please. Email me or review! Thanks for reviewing:

Janerz

AngelsGal

Salor Earth

Queen Boadicea

Tariq

THANKS HAVE A GOOD DAY!

.:ColiCakes:.


	6. A simple Night in Sunnydale…That’s not s...

'Rejoining Paths Chapter 6:  A simple Night in Sunnydale….That's not so simple

Authors Note: These chapters is fairly happy-go-lucky…and trust me that is not me, but I'm getting to the good stuff as soon as possible, just keep reading and it will get less fluffy and more angst filled. Sexual intercourse implied. Major character bashing not telling who though, but it's by Angel and the person truly deserves it. Thank you so much! –ColiCakes

"Alright!" Xander said and rubbed his hands together in excitement. 

"I think I will just head home and you kids have fun," Giles said and got up while getting ready to say ado to everyone, when he was rudely interrupted.

"But G-man! You gotta stay, you're a Scooby too!" Xander yelled.

"Xander I've told you told you time and time again not to call me that," Spike smirked at the English-men's angry tone of voice. "In fact I would love to spend time you all, but I must say I am very tired. I would also like to start some research on the two prophecies that you, Angel, brought up tonight," he said. 

"Very well, bye than Rupert. Have some good old fashioned fun tonight with some books, old man," Spike commented as he stood up and patted Giles on his back.

"Bye G-man!" Xander said rather obnoxiously.

Giles just gave him the "death-glare" to Xander and turned to Buffy. "Good-bye dear girl, I'll speak to you in the morning and don't have too much fun, Buffy." He put his arms around her and hugged her in a fatherly way. 

"Bye, Giles. Tell me if you find anything and I'll see you tomorrow," my beloved said to the Brit lightly.

Giles paid his good bye's to everyone else and left.

"So who's driving to the movies?" Dawn asked.

"That would be me, Dawnie," Xander paused and stood, "Everyone to the Yukon."

"Oh, let's go already," Willow said impatiently.

We all headed to the large green SUV and sat in our respective spots; Buffy and I in the back, Dawn and Spike in the middle, while Xander and Willow sat in the front seats. We drove to Blockbuster in a good twenty minute ride. When we got there the six of us piled out of the car and into the store. Inside the place there were two teenage girls inside and they kept staring at me with open eyes. I hated when people stared at me, but I especially hated when teenage girls starred at me, they had no idea that I could have been older than there whole family, not a 29 year old like I looked like.

I think Buffy saw the girls as well because the next thing I new she was engrossed at looking at the movies anymore, instead her body was plastered to my chest and saying, "I'm cold, baby, hold me," with a snuggle in my chest she rested her head on my shoulder. I took off my leather duster slowly and put it on her shoulders. I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her. 

**Buffy:**

The two teenage girls, that couldn't have been older than Dawn, glared at me as I stood on my tip-toes and kissed Angel on the lips.

"I love you," I said to Angel.

"I love you too, Buffy," and he kissed my forehead again.

At the exact moment Spike yelled at us, "Oh common Fluffy and Peaches get a room!" 

I head Dawn giggle and saw that spike had him arm around her and was whispering in her air. I wonder what was going on with him. I don't think I wanted Dawn and Spike together, but I don't think I was the one to tell her that she had to stay away from the souled vampire because I had been in love with one for six years of my life. But I guess I just had to see where this was going to with them and warn Spike to not hurt my baby sister. 

Xander ran up to us and interrupted my deep thoughts, "How about these flicks, Buffsters?"

I looked at the movies it was "Halloween H2O" and "Nightmare on Elm Street". I loved those movies.

"Yea those are good, Xand." I replied to my best friend. 

Dawn walked up to join the conversation with Willow and Spike. "Oh! Josh Hartnett and Freddy….one really hot guy and one super killer…..well killer!"

"I know, Dawnie! This is going to be awesome!" I said to her with a smile not ever looking at her instead smiling into Angel's chest. 

We got the movies and all headed back to the car. Suddenly Angel scooped me up in his arms and lifted me into the back seat of the Yukon. 

"Mine…" he growled so only I could've heard him. It was almost a purr. 

"That's right baby," I whispered, "All for you, forever and always."

He stroked my scar and I shuddered, my arousal grew almost one-hundred percent more than before. I nibbled on his ear. He put his lips on mine and kissed them softly. Soon he wanted more and licked them open. His tongue explored my mouth and they dueled fiercely. His blunt teeth bit my tongue and suckled in dry when he broke the skin. He licked the wounds in a sweet, sensitive way. I felt him change into his game face and I stroked the ridge now placed between his eyes. He growled rather loudly, I am sure Spike heard, but I was thankful he didn't say anything. I broke the kiss in need of breath and his mouth made his way down my neck. His sharp fangs scrapped the scar on my neck and I moaned and startled his hips. I slowly ground my hips into his cock and I could feel it erect and sticking into my crotch. If we weren't in the car with my baby sister than I might have gone father, but the car soon stopped and pouted. 

"Common lust Bunnies," Spike said and smirked at us. Angel picked me up.

"Why are you carrying me?" I whispered.

The only answer I got from Angel was a nod down to his dick and I got it. I laughed and he just glared at me.

"I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean to do that to you," I said.

"I love you for it." He said and kissed her cheek.

He carried me to the house and dropped me at the steps as Dawn turned to us, "I'm gonna go put on my pajamas before we watch the movies, okay?"

"Sure me too," Willow added and headed up the stairs with Dawn.

"Yeah I think that's my cue too, boys. Don't have too much fun without me," I said and kissed Angel on the cheek, out of the corner of my eye I saw Spike roll his eyes.

I walked to my room and searched through my draws for the perfect outfit to go down stairs on. I finally decided on a pair of silk shorts and a low-cut pink tank-top along with it. I threw my hair up in a ponytail. I walked down the stairs and saw that Angel's clothes were discarded on the floor. Does that mean he's naked? Not that I mind or anything, but my sister and best friend are here and I don't think I want them to see that because that is only something I can see.

I walked in the living room and saw my Angel sitting on the chair with black sweatpants and a white cotton top. "Where'd you get the clothes?"

"We bought them today at the store and I went to the car to get them while you were upstairs. You look good, Buff," he said in a cool, calm voice as I sat in his lap and kissed his cheek. 

"You don't look so b ad yourself," I added and kissed him once again, but this time on his lips.

Just then Dawn walked down the steps in tight yellow cotton pants and a very low cut tank-top, lower cut than mine. Willow followed her with plaid pants and a long-sleeved blue shirt.

"Hey Bit, you look nice," Spike said as the young teen sat next to him along with Xander and Willow.

"Thanks Spikey," She replied and put her arm around the peroxide vampire.

Willow piped up then, "Anyone wants pop-corn and hot-chocolate guys?"

"Only if we have the itty-bitty marshmallows!" Spike screamed.

"We do, so I'll start on the yummy goodness," Willow retorted and walked into the kitchen, disappearing.

"Pop in the movie Buff, you are the closest," Xander said and tossed me the movie. 

I put "Nightmare on Elm Street" and sat back down on Angel's lap. Unknowingly I took Angel's string on his sweatpants and twirled it with my fingers and played with it slowly. After I got my hot-chocolate and finished the movie, Xander popped in the "Halloween H2O" in the VCR. 

"Buffy, could you please stop?" Angel hissed to me softly, but sharply with anger. 

I had no idea what the hell he was talking about until I looked down and saw that there was a huge bump that stuck out of his black pants. I looked into his chocolate eyes that were full of sexual frustration and love and then to the bulged in his pants again. I slipped my small hand into his pants and the length of his hardness was longer than my hand. I ran my nails up and down his shaft. I squeezed it and ran my hand up and down his penis until he growled and bit my ear to stop from screaming. 

"Did you like that, baby?" I asked.

"Yessss," he hissed, but not now, honey, you need to stop before I come in front of all of your friends," he purred into my ear and licked it.

"Alright, but we will continue this later, baby," I said. 

He took my hand from cock and kissed it before placing it on his chest. The phone rang suddenly and Xander jumped five feet in the air with freight from the movie because it was at the point were Michael Myers was chasing Jamie Lee Curtis through the school. 

"I'LL GET IT!" he shouted as he walked to the phone. "Hello?...Yea he's here…Alright I'll get him keep your pants on, bitch," he breathed and said, "Angel! It's for you!"

Angel moved me off my lap and I gave his hand a squeezed his hands while kissing it. Angel kissed my head and I said, "Be strong."

He then walked away from me.

**Angel: **

"Good luck man," Xander said and patted me on the back.

"Thanks," I said and took the phone from the boy, "Hello?"

"ANGEL?!?!?!?!?!?!" a women I knew as Cordelia screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me Cordelia," 

"What do you think you are doing in SunnyHell, with her?"

"Her name is Buffy and I think we both know damn right why I am here."

"Good *sigh* you put that bitch in her place, now you can come home to me Angelcakes and I can give you what you really need, me and a good ride."

I growled loudly and angrily and everyone in the room starred at me. "Cordelia, she's not a bitch and I don't have to put her in her place because she already knows her place…"

She interrupted me, "Wow she's gotten that smart since we left and she knows that you are mine and not hers?"

"First of all I am no ones but I am defiantly not yours! If anyone I am Buffy's. She knows her place as my mate! As I was trying to say before you and your big mouth interrupted me, thank you!" I yelled in the phone.

"Well at least I know how you feel you bastard! I can't believe you! You broke me! We were soul mates and you do not know how big of a mistake you are making, Angel! Payback is coming, and it's a bitch. You and your whore will pay for this pain, I swear if it's the last thing I do."

"First of all you being my fucking soul mate is fucking bullshit, bitch! Buffy is my soul mate and will always be that, she is the only person who openly let me feed off her and still live and love me for me, even Angelus she loved. And you are the whore because you cannot accept all of me you even told me yourself! I can't believe you could think that you are my mate! That is the biggest loud of crap I have ever heard! And as for your payback, Cordelia if you even attempt to lay a hand on Buffy I will personally snap your neck, and I am not lying." I growled and hung up the phone.

I ran to Buffy and said, "Mine, no will ever touch me, but you. No one! You here me, NO ONE," and I started to switch uncontrollably. 

END CHAPTER SIX

-thanks for reading please review…the good stuff is coming the next chapter is "Big News"

.colicakes.


	7. Big News

Rejoining Paths Chapter 7: Big News

**Buffy:**

"Angel, baby whats wrong with you?"

"No one threatens my wife,' he snapped at me

"Who is your wife? WHAT?"

"You…"                                                                                                                 

"I think we need to talk," 

"Its that ring on your finger look at it, Buffy! Did you ever figure it out that that is a wedding band,"

"WHAT? Why did you never tell me?" 

"I guess it was just never important understand? Your mine you will always be mine, anyone else who has ever touched you or even think aobut touching you should be put to death because you are my mate.."

I just looked at him oddly, what was wrong with him? Suddenly he went all scarred Angelus.

"Angel, man maybe you should go take a rest, you don't look so good," Xander said an walked over to Angel and myself.

"Sit down boy!" he almost bellowed.

I just looked at him in shock. I wiggled over to him and whispered into his ears, "Angel, baby, you know I'm yours Xander will never compare to you. No one will come between us not even any guy that I've been with or Cordelia, I promise you that you and I will be together till the day that I die."

"That day I will die after you,"

"Angel, lets go up stairs I think you need to rest,"

"Buffy….I don't understand what's going on something inside me is tearing me apart, help me please," he cried and furrowed his brow and sat it on my shoulder.

"Its all right sweetheart, I promise we will get through this, we'll go rest and I'll get you some blood. I love you,"

His only response to me was that he wrapped his arms around my waist. I then stood up with him by my side. We slowly walked up the stairs. Once we got up to my room I laid him down on the bed and closed the curtains and said, "I'll go get some blood from the butchers and I'll be right back." 

I kissed him on the hand and got ready to leave as his hand caught my arm. "Don't leave me, please, I need you." He pleaded with dark eyes that were hazed over.

"Of course I will, let me tell Willow to get you some blood from the butchers and I will be back in one second, baby." I said and kissed his hand.

I walked out of my room and into the hallway and took a deep breath. What was going on with him? First he was acting like Angelus then he just goes to totally helpless… I mean I didn't need that, my period was late, Angel was acting all wacky. What happens next? I walked down the hall and down the stairs, "Willow can I talk to you?"

"Yeah?" the red-haired-witch answered me. 

"Will, I'm sorry, but will you run to the butchers and pick up blood for Angel? He wants me to stay with him tonight."

"Sure thing Buff, as long as he gets better its fine,"

"Thank you so much Will, you're the best friend a girl can have," I smiled as much as I could and turned around. 

"Angel?" I asked him, but he was obviously he was asleep.

 Not knowing if what I should do I just lay down on the bed a little far from him, but I knew exactly what I wanted when he took me in his arms and whispered, "Lover," and purred into my ear. 

Angel was going in and out of Angelus mode and I had no idea what was going on, but I was going to be there for him. Maybe he knew something was wrong with me or maybe there was some kind of spell or something like that, I truly don't know. I just wish that he was better especially if I am pregnant…and I might be, but how? I know the baby is Angel's I can feel it. All I know is I don't truly want to tell him, I am scared of his reactions. I know if it is his and the baby is healthy he will love it because Angel will be the best father a child could ever have. But then what if he is like my father, I don't think I could live like that. I need to talk to him, but I am nervous. What if he runs off? What if he leaves myself in the baby, I don't think I could live with that, my baby needs a father. 

As if he knew what I was thinking he tightened his arms around me and kissed my forehead. How did he always know how to make me feel good and like I was his forever? At that point I thought of the scar on my neck and the ring on my finger…I guess I was really his, his mate, and his wife.

**

**About three hours later…. 2 am**….

I woke up with a start and I didn't really remember what had happened the night before, I just felt sick. I felt arms around me and shifted to see that he was starring at me. 

"Morning," I grumbled.

"Good morning Buffy, how are you feeling?" he asked and kissed me on the head.

"Peachy, you?" 

"Nice because you're here," he said and stroked my cheek.

I really thought that I was going to barf.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom," I moaned and ran out of his arms and to the bathroom. I stood over the toilet and all the popcorn that I had ate that night it just came up. The next thing I knew Angel was behind me holding my hair back and rubbing my back.

"Shhh.." he whispered to me as his cool voice soothed my lunging stomach. 

I was finish heaving and went to the sink and washed my face along with brushing my teeth.

"Guess your not so peachy?" he chuckled and kissed my hair. 

"Yeah your right I guess," I giggled and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you," he said sweetly.

"I love you too, Hun," I kissed his chest because I was too weak to kiss his lips.

"Buffy, I think we need to talk." 

"Yeah," I groaned.

"You wanna go back to the bedroom and talk?" 

"Oh, bedroom," I got excited and smiled.

"Nope, not that kind and not in this house, but we'll go sit and chat because anyways I don't think you can stand," He guessed.

"Yea I can," I walked away from him and I would've fell straight into the toilet if Angel wouldn't have caught me in his arms and brought me to his chest again. 

"No, I don't think you can, instead I can just sit with you, baby," I said lightly.

The next thing I knew he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me on the bed and kissed me passionately. He lay his hand on my stomach, I think he knew I was pregnant, but I didn't want to talk about it until we spoke about being married. 

"Angel, before I tell you what I have to tell you, I would like to talk about what you said earlier to me," I said shyly.

"Yeah, Buffy I'm genuinely am sorry that I hadn't told you about us being married, I mean it's not official. But in my country, before I was turned into Angelus it was a commitment ring. In Ireland we would be legally married. So in my heart you are my wife," he kissed my ring on my finger.

"Are you saying that we have been married technically for five years?" I asked warily. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry Buffy. I have betrayed my wife." He sighed.

"ANGEL! Never be upset about that you know how happy I am that we are married? I couldn't be more happy with you than I am right now," I hoped in his lap and straddled his pelvis. I kissed him softly and he returned the favor by kissing me on the tip of my nose.

"I know I am so happy, I can't believe that things could be better," he smiled at me. It was the simple smile that I missed and that I haven't seen in a long time.

But I was life came back to me in halt when I thought of what I had to tell him right now, I had to tell him I was pregnant and I thought it was his baby. "I don't think you going to be very happen with the next thing I am telling you."

He looked at me with the greatest worry I had ever seen on his face. "Your not hurt are you?"

"No I am fine I think, but I think that…I'm well…umm,"

"What?!?!" he yelled and took my face in his hands and set my fore-head on his. "Whatever it is I will love you despite of it." 

"I think I'm pregnant," I whispered very softly.

He backed away from me with dark eyes and lifted me off his lap and instead sat me on his lap. Angel walked off and starred off into the window. I just watched him and his worried look scarred of what was to come, I was so scared. After about ten minutes I walked to him and sat my arm on his shoulder.

He flailed his arm around and yelled, "WHO THE FUCK DID YOU LET TOUCH YOU?!?! YOU ARE MINE TO TOUCH, MY MATE, MY WIFE, WHAT MALE? DID YOU GO FUCK XANDER? OR MAYBE IT WAS SOMEONE, YOU WHORE!" 

I didn't know what to say to him, he truly thought that I could touch someone else or let someone else touch me. I felt a tear slip down my face, "I can't believe that, I would never let anyone touch me I've only had sex with vampires in the last 3 years." 

"Yeah because you fucked Spike, my childe. If you could do that how can I believe that you wouldn't screw some random guy just to get off, huh? Tell me how I would know?" he spat back at me.

"GOD! ANGEL! Listen to the fucking words that are coming out of your mouth, are you making sense to yourself? Because your certainly not making sense to me. I mean seriously have you think someone, but you could touch me? Smell me you will only find four scents of male on me: You, Spike, Riley, and Parker! Smell me I don't care I am all yours I haven't been with anyone else for three months and I am certainly not showing so that means that its impossible. And to tell you the truth I don't know if I am pregnant I need the test, but I swear it's yours." I cried.

He walked over to me and said, "Lets go get a pregnancy test and see, alright? Then we can deal with the out come," he said and took my hand strongly.  

**

Is Buffy pregnant? And is Angel the father? BUT how? It's insane, but it might be true? What will happen to the baby…. Read on to find out

Thanks for reviewing:

*~.PLEASE REVIEW.~*

~ColiCakes~


End file.
